Finding Sirius
by Youikina
Summary: Harry walked into the veil. He was not to sit by, when he finds out his Godfather is alive. The only thing he has really wanted, he can have back. He is going to have his godfather back. Nothing is going to stand in his way!
1. Chapter 1

"Harry why are you doing this," came from behind him. Harry turned to see Hermione looking at him with tears falling out of her eyes.

"The Ministry is demanding my death, I am giving it to them. However, my possessions are coming with. They will not get a hand of anything I own, because I carry it all with me. Goodbye," said Harry before stepping forward into the veil.

Flames surrounded him, but he did not care.

He would no longer have to deal with the Wizarding world. Maybe he could see Sirius again.

* * *

"Who are you," he heard when he opened his eyes.

He saw a red haired man in front of him.

"Where am I,' asked Harry to the man.

"You are In Gotham City, the Governor is going to be giving a speech. Please go get yourself checked out. I must get back up on stage,' said the man looking at him. The red head turned around and walked away.

"Thank you Sir,' said Harry smiling before walking away from the red head.

"My name is Gordon, kid," said the man before turning back around to see no boy.

"How do they do that," he asked himself.

Harry stood by the sidelines, watching the Governor give his speech.

Then a shot was heard. He looked at where the shot was fired.

Then he saw the scared form of his godfather.

"SIRIUS!" he yelled in response.

The head snapped toward him. Harry could see recognition on his face. Harry smiled and tried to go to his Godfather. Some wrapped their arms around him and began to pull him away the scene.

He was screaming for Sirius. The one person who meant to most to him. He wanted his godfather back.

"Calm down kid, your safe,' said the man behind him. Harry ran as soon as the man let him go.

He didn't care, he just wanted Sirius.

He shot past buildings, alleys and many drunken people trying to see if Sirius was still in the area.

"Are you okay," he heard from behind him.

Looking up at the man, Harry noticed it was a cop. Something was off about this man.

"Come on, I'll bring you to safety,' said the man stepping forward. Harry stepped back in fear.

The man's short black matched his black eyes.

"What are you doing," demanded a blond cop coming up behind him.

"This boy is lost, I was offering him a hand," said the man.

"What is your name," asked the blond.

"Harry James Potter-Black," said Harry backing away from the blond.

"I suggest you get away from him,' came from behind him.

A man that is in a bat costume was looking down at him. Harry choose this time to apperate away.

* * *

Harry walked amongst many abandon buildings. He went into the smallest. It was completely barren on the inside.

This would be perfect. Harry immediately put wards and brought out his trunk. He walked down into his bedroom, inside the trunk.

As he lay on his bed, he wondered what the next day would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

harry was staring at the man in front of him, he visited the conferance, where these people demanded a hero to reveal his face behind his mask.

"I am the Batman," he heard the man.

"No you are not, Harvey Dent," sneered Harry stepping forward, causing several people to stare at him in shock.

"How would you know," snapped Dent.

"I have seen Batman, you do not have the same Aura. Make so doubt, he is in this room, but I will not point him out," said Harry turning to leave, before a camera was in his face.

"The joker will come after you if don't tell," said a man in the crowd.

"You act as if you know him," sneered Harry at the man, the sneer would give Lucius a run for his money.

"And you do," the man shot back.

"Yes, I know him,' snapped Harry before realizing his mistake. In his anger, he let out he knew who the Joker is.

The crowd stared at him in shock before glares started pouring at him.

"How do you," started the camera man before Harry looked at Bruce Wayne. Winking really fast, Harry vanished with a loud pop.

* * *

The Joker, who was watching the live news, was laughing at the reaction the people gave to his godson apperating.

"SIRIUS BLACK," was shouted nearby. the Joker stood and began to walk over to the area he heard the shout.

As soon as Sirius saw the little black haired boy, he pounced on him, giving him a big hug.

"What was with the preformace," asked Sirius, with a smirk.

"It was fun but why on earth are you killing people," demanded Harry in anger.

"I don't know, I black out before I start doing something and then, I am here, watching Tv.

"You might have an alernative personality, because of the time you spent at Azkaban. I don't care anymore, I love you Sirius, however if you harm that dent or his girl friend, I am going to hex you," said Harry with hands on his hips.

"I get it Kiddo," Said Sirius with a laugh before pulling his godson into the abandoned warehouse, to give the tour.

* * *

Bruce stared at the picture of the boy, who is confusing the hell out of him.

The boy was as big mystery as the Joker, but he was as persistant as ever, he is going to figure out the boy's and his history.

* * *

**Okay everyone, in your reviews please tell me if you want to be a het or Yaoi. Your choice and if you want tell me what couple you want. There will be no Sirius(Joker)/ Harry though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My beta hasn;t gone over this yet. She is working on another story from me. This is second in line when she gets done betaing that story.**

* * *

Harry laughed as he watched his godfather order his men to do the chicken dance for him. He always wanted to see it done. He did not expect Sirius to order him men to do it so he could see. This is hilarious.

In these last few days, he met the Joker Persona twice. It seems the Joker is as protective of him as Sirius is. He made sure to stay out of the Jokers way when he came out. The Joker scared him a bit but he was still a part of Sirius.

He would wake up in his new bedroom, given to him by the Joker, with gifts all around him.

Since his stunt caused people to notice him, he put a glamor on before leaving the house.

When he goes out he has long black hair, black eyes, and a small crocked nose. He looks like a miniature Snape.

Ignoring everyone, he watched as his godfather was dragged off by police men. He was caught by batman, which was not surprising.

He had an idea, his glamor vanished and he tackled his godfather.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me alone again," he cried as he buried his face into the emerald vest. Hands grabbed him, pulling him from Sirius.

"No," he screamed as he held onto his godfather for dear life. He didn't want to let him go. He just found him. If he lost him so soon then he would be hurt.

"Come on son," said a policemen. It seems Sirius's personality took over.

"Harry stop," said Sirius to him. Looking up at the scared face, he let the tears escape from his eyes.

"You promised," he muttered.

"I know, Go with the cops for now," said Sirius to him.

"No," Harry said the man as he tightened his grip on the coat.

"Now listen here cops. Should anything happen to my godson, then I will show you what I can really do," said the Joker personality coming out. The hand tugged harder, yanking him off of the Joker.

"NO! SIRIUS! PLEASE! SIRIUS," he screamed as he was picked up and carried away the villian.

The police officer forced him into a police car. Harry pounded on the walls. His magic was trying to calm him down. Soon, his magic forced him to sleep.

* * *

As soon as he regained awareness, he sat up immediately. Looking around, he was in an office and that Gordon man is right in front of him.

"So your awake. What is your name," asked the man.

"That depends who you are talking to," he told Gordon, who gave him a weird look.

"To my aunt and Uncle, I am Freak. To my friends I am Harry. To Sirius, I am his pup," said Harry before Gordon looked down at the file in his hands.

"Sirius is the Jokers real name," said Gordon.

"My full name is Harold James Potter-Black," said Harry before Gordon wrote it down.

"The city council has decided not to place you in the orphanage. You will be going to live with Bruce Wayne of Wayne industries," said Gordon before Harry raised his eyebrow in question.

"He offered to take you in as long as you go to counseling," said Gordon.

"That is it," asked Harry.

"There is also the fact that you will not be able to see the Joker for three years of your stay at Wayne Manor. He does not want you to fall onto old habits," said Gordon.

"How dare that man," snarled Harry before the jug of water beside him exploded. Gordon looked at him in shock.

"You have no choice in the matter son. Starting Monday, you will attend a privet school and you will be on your best behavior," said Gordon. Harry glared at the red head. He liked this man but he was keeping him away from Sirius.

Knock! Knock!

The door opened to show an old man in a butler outfit.

"You must be the Master's guest. Please follow me, the limo is waiting," said the old man, before he turned around and started to walk away

Knowing he had no other choice, he got off the couch and kept two paces behind the man.

They came to a parking lot, and the butler opened the door.

"What is your name," he asked the man.

"Alfred," said the man with a smile.

Harry knew this man felt of safety.

Getting into the Limo, he looked over to see a very handsome man in a black suit.

"Hello Harry, my name is Bruce," said the man before Alfred closed the door.

Harry felt uncertain of what is going to happen.


	4. not a chapter

**For many years I have been on this site, and I have been faithfully reading a lot of stories. I love the stories with lemons and violance. Should the administrators get rid of many of the stories that several people, including myself read, I will leave this site. I know I will not be the only one. **

**From Youikina**

* * *

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

sakurademonalchemist

lokinorsedeity


End file.
